Goma de mascar
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Su diente estaba flojo. Su goma de mascar sabor tutti frutti terminó en la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y todo por su premolar renuente a salir!


_**Goma de mascar**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Autora Original: **Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: 20/07/09

Género: Humor/General

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Sumario**: Su diente estaba flojo. Su goma de mascar sabor tutti frutti terminó en la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y todo por su premolar renuente a salir!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**esultaba tedioso, incómodo y latoso tener un diente flojo. Provocaba la sensación de estarlo tocando, moviendo y no dejar en paz al diente. ¡Y qué decir de la ansiedad! Anda blando, pero la pieza dental no se atreve a salir.

Llega un punto en que te hartas.

Y así pasó con ella, con Hinata Hyuuga.

No tenía mucho tiempo en que su premolar superior se había aflojado. Por andar comiendo tostadas en una reunión familiar. Y no quería recordar ningún suceso que haya tenido que ver con aquella noche; puesto que todos los que asistieron a la reunión —que no eran pocos— se percataron que al diente de la muchacha de quince años le había sucedido algo. Hinata había tomado una servilleta y salió con paso apresurado del salón y al último, apenas recordó, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Pensaba que el diente iba a salir pronto. Pero no, se había equivocado. Es más, parecía que esa _cosa_ se empeñaba en estar en su boca aún.

A lo contrario que se pudiera pensar, en vez de ir al dentista, Hinata primero masticaría un chicle para ver si salía. Y si no era así, entonces iría con un profesional.

Iba caminando por el parque en donde cerca de ahí se encontraba un consultorio dental por si había una emergencia.

Prefirió sentarse en una banca y sacó de su bolso un cuadrito pequeño que era un masticable. Sabor _tutti frutti_, su preferido. Se lo llevó a la boca con calma y masticó. Masticó y esperó. Masticó y esperó. Su mandíbula marcaba los movimientos y hasta una bomba intentó hacer. Recordó que el chicle en ese momento no era para eso y se pegó una ligera palmadita en su cabeza para concentrarse.

Colocó sus manos en sus piernas y esperó. Perseveró y trituró.

No había indicio alguno de que el diente se dignara a salir. Era tonta la situación.

Con fuerzas aspiró una bocanada de aire y, en un intento en vano, escupió a lo alto la goma de mascar.

¡El diente seguía ahí, en su boca; no se había ido con el chicle!

Mas el chicle no estaba en el suelo, como pensaba. ¡No! ¡Estaba en el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Por Dios!

¿Pero...? ¿Sasuke Uchiha...? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Cómo salió? ¿Cuándo salió?

El susodicho venía caminando pacíficamente y ella no lo había visto venir, fácil.

Ella se había puesto de pie al lanzar el chicle y como se levantó, igualmente se encontró con el Uchiha. ¿Qué tan alto pudo haber escupido como para que la goma de mascar llegara a la frente de él?

Si tan sólo la observara con mejor cara y no con esa de pocos amigos que cargaba en aquellos instantes, todo sería un poco mejor.

—D-disculpe, disculpe, disculpe— no dejaba de murmurar que la disculpara, mientras huía de su mirada.

Seguía avanzando y ella no caía en la cuenta. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas y no dejaba de ver al chico de cabello negro que miraba discreta, pero audazmente hacia adelante de Hinata. Ella pensaba que estaba insinuando otras cosas y giró pronto su mirada hacia enfrente para ocultar su sonrojo.

El muchacho lo que trataba de dar a entender era que ella estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Pero ella lo entendió mal y no hubo tiempo de que eso no sucediera.

Además, el brusco movimiento que hizo al volver su cara al frente, provocó que su mejilla derecha impactara mejor con el tronco y también eso terminó por sacar su diente flojo. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

Raro. No salió ni una gota de sangre.

Tocó su cachete y lo masajeó. Por fin aquella pieza dental había salido. En vez de hacer un puchero o algo parecido, una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al parecer olvidó que había escupido un chicle en la cara de Uchiha Sasuke y que había chocado con un árbol.

¿Era normal que una chica al caer un diente en un accidente, en vez de llorar o hacer caprichos, sonriera? No.

Ella ya se había levantado. Se acercó hacia donde ella.

—Aprende a escupir mejor— lanzó una mirada arrogante y en su boca se dibujó una línea contorsionada, más parecida a un fruncimiento de labios, aún con el chicle impregnado en su frente. Se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo.

Muy pronto se acordó que la goma de mascar que Sasuke había aventado al suelo era suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas tardes. No he tenido buenos momentos en la semana anterior. Pero esta idea se me ocurrió en el trabajo y no pensaba dejarla pasar. Espero y les haya gustado. No digo que sea el fic de humor, tiene un ligero toque de humor, ligerito. Falta poco para que Sasuke cumpla años ¡se hace viejo!

Quisiera dedicar este fic a una persona muy importante en mi vida: a mi madre, ¡mejórate pronto, mamá!

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
